pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Noldor Twilight Knight
These elven nobles are the elite troops of the Noldor, and probably the best one can possibly field in Pendor. The only unit that can easily match them in endurance and martial prowess would be the Demonic Magnus, whose axes can slaughter the Twilight Knights. However, they are still deemed as unstoppable forces, both on the field and in sieges. They can lay down a whittling volley of arrows single-handedly. When in the field, their powerful and swift horses are able to outmaneuver other cavalry as they bring down their foes with their bows. Even in close combat, their Noldor Runesword and Noldor Warsword will slice through their foes like butter, often eliminating high-tier troops with just a single swing of their blades. They are also equipped with the toughest shields in the game, the Noldor Enchanted shields. Their Noldor Ancient Plate provides some of the best protection in the game and enables him to move and attack fast. Like every Noldor soldier, they are equipped with the Noldor Composite Bow, however, their quivers empty very quickly due to their high attack speed and alike all the Noldor noble units, they will ride 1 horse from the set of horses the Noldor train. While they are supremely powerful units, they are nonetheless not invulnerable. Capable of shattering a lord's entire army - provided they steer clear of polearms - their power is only tested in long, drawn-out battles with invading armies. In enough numbers, they can hold their own even against the likes of Maltise's elite legion of Serpent Priestesses and Anaconda Knights - themselves terrifying powerhouses - but they can't bear the full brunt of an minor faction's invasion force alone. Given their rarity - a Qualis gem only garners you 3-5 of these masters of war - they are to be used with tactical purpose - the elite unit sent in at just the right moment to win the entire battle. If you pour your hard-earned Qualis Gems into getting these warriors, you might eventually get enough to have a full army of them, but those gems may be put to better use. Twenty Qualis Gems can get you 100 Twilight Knights if spent wisely, but that same amount of Gems can translate to 240 Noldor Maiden Rangers or 360 Noldor Warriors (which in turn can become 360 Noldor Rangers when promoted). They are extremely powerful and at the same time, rare to see. They will only be in the Noldor armies of Aeldarian and Ithilrandir and in reduced numbers (12-34). They may also appear in certain Noldor patrols, but only one or two per unit. 3 of these can be recruited by Quigfen in Laria in exchange of a Qualis Gem. These numbers can be improved by also adding Noldor Trade Goods . 4 of these can be recruited by Arandur in Elacrai in exchange of a Qualis Gem. These numbers can be improved by also adding Noldor Trade Goods . Rarely, you will be given 2 of these and 6 Noldor Rangers when gambing qualis gems. This troop is upgraded from Noldor Noble for 200 d and upgrades no more. However, given their extremely high level, it is nigh impossible to actually promote these warriors. Category:Noldor